Get it right
by MiisakiiKiss
Summary: En rigor a la verdad tampoco soy puta. Soy una mujer sin dinero ni perspectivas de conseguirlo decentemente, como le dicen, que entonces se limita a aprovechar la debilidad masculina de comprar sexo.


**Titulo: **Get it right

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aqui utilizados no son de mi propiedad, sino de Stephenie Meyer. _Obviamente_

**Summary:** En rigor a la verdad tampoco soy puta. Soy una mujer sin dinero ni perspectivas de conseguirlo decentemente, como le dicen, que entonces se limita a aprovechar la debilidad masculina de comprar sexo.

**Las cosas se piden, no se toman. **

* * *

><p><em>Las cosas no siempre salen como se desearía en la vida por lo que lo único que nos queda es aprovechar lo que tenemos y sabemos y utilizarlos a nuestro favor.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Corre, corre, corre, que nadie te pueda alcanzar<strong>

**.**

-Púdrete- Los labios de la joven expulsaron gran cantidad de saliva dirigida hacia el rostro de un hombre acostado en una cama.

-Ven acá maldita perra- El brazo derecho de él la tomo de los cabellos caoba mientras ella intentaba salir de la cama jalándola por ello bruscamente. –Harás lo que te digo.-

-Yo no hago ese tipo de cosas.-Del rostro pálido de ella destacaba la mirada achocolatada decidida.

Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de sus labios su rostro fue volteado por el golpe proporcionado por su acompañante dejando una marca roja sobre su pómulo. De la fuerza llego directo al suelo de la habitación bajo la mirada divertida del hombre.

Al momento de intentar moverse su torso fue pateado crudamente consiguiendo así dejarla boca arriba sobre la alfombra.

-Harás lo que te digo zorra. Por algo te estoy pagando.-

Sus manos se aferraron del cabello caoba de ella arrastrándola hacia la cama; una vez ahí la beso bruscamente para después morderle el labio dejando un rastro de sangre. Otro golpe fue a dar en el rostro de la joven mientras lagrimas de desespero salían de sus ojos.

De nada servía gritar, de nada servía protestar, nadie la iba a ayudar y tal como el hombre había dicho _por algo le estaban pagando_. Sencillamente cerró sus ojos y desconecto la mente a su cuerpo, en esos momentos no sentía solo se quedaba quieta tratando de no soltar algún quejido para no causar la furia de su acompañante.

Estaba desnuda en la cama, sintiendo como la penetraba una y otra vez. Como su cuerpo rozaba el de ella mientras escuchaba sus roncos gemidos exclamados por su acompañante, cerrando los ojos y tragando el asco y la repugnancia que sentía en ese momento.

**.**

**.**

-Eres una potra difícil, pero eso solo lo hace más rico.- El hombre, un poco pasado de peso y con algunas canas, estaba terminando de vestirse observando a la joven acorrucada en la cama que se cubría el cuerpo desnudo.-No dudes que te volveré a solicitar.-

En la cama se podía observar el rostro pálido de la chica cubierto de moretes al igual que en ciertas áreas de sus brazos que solamente observaba fijamente a su acompañante como muestra profunda de odio.

-Para que veas que soy lindo contigo preciosa, te dejare un regalo extra.- De la billetera sacó varios billetes y los tiro sobre la cama. Se dirigió a la muchacha y tomándola bruscamente de la barbilla la beso. –Espero verte pronto.-

Tomo el saco a juego de sus pantalones de vestir, se lo puso y con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro salió de la habitación.

-Maldito bastardo.-

Con la sabana enredada sobre su cuerpo se puso en pie y tomo los billetes. Busco sus prendas por la habitación y, aprovechando que ya estaba pagada, se dio un baño antes de salir de ahí.

Realmente se encontraba muy mal. Los golpes que le habían proporcionado en sus costados realmente fueron demasiado fuertes y ,lo más seguro, es que le habrían roto algo, además de que la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretes y varios cortes, el labio partido y un ojo algo hinchado. Lo más seguro es que tendría que dejar de trabajar por un tiempo gracias a ello.

Salió del lugar lo mas decentemente posible que pudo, mas lo dudaba. Iba vestida con una falda negra a la cadera y que solo cubría lo necesario, una blusa blanca sin mangas dejando ver así el sostén negro a través de ella junto con unas zapatillas negras bastante altas de tacón. Su cabello caoba se mecía a cada paso que daba cubriéndole un poco el rostro.

Le costaba respirar un poco y sus pies no la podían demasiado… Había pedido un taxi pero no parecía llegar o el hombre de la recepción realmente no lo llamó –que era lo más seguro- por lo que intentaba llegar a su departamento a pie. Realmente no era muy lejos pero en su estado le era difícil dar más de tres pasos seguidos sin sentir el jadeo de su respiración o trastabillar mientras andaba.

No era tan noche todavía, si a caso las 3 de la mañana y por las calles aledañas a su edificio se podía observar a una que otra mujer en espera de algún cliente y varias personas bajo el efecto de bebidas embriagantes.

Solo dos cuadras faltaban para llegar a su edificio cuando su vista le falló y el aire se fue de sus pulmones.

El mundo se volvió negro. Solo esperaba no tener que volver a él.

**.**

**.**

Una luz atravesaba sus parpados incomodando su letargo. Sentía todo su cuerpo molido, le dolía el pecho al respirar y en sus odios no dejaba de zumbar un sonido constante. Al momento de moverse sintió el dolor en su pecho mas agudo provocando que un quejido saliese de su garganta.

Intentaba abrir sus ojos, pero estaban tan pesados que parecía que su cerebro no lograba que sus indicaciones llegaran al lugar predeterminado.

En su mente intentaba hacer memoria de donde se encontraba, ya que en su cuarto seguramente no porque reconocería su cama entre miles y sobre lo que estaba en esos momentos -obviamente- no era su cama y mucho menos estaba en su recamara, ya que en ella no podía ingresar tanta luz como la que sentía que había en ese lugar.

El zumbido de sus oídos continuaba, desesperándola. No lograba comprender en donde se localizaba en esos momentos. ¿Cómo fue que llegó a ese lugar? ¿Qué era ese lugar? Lo último que recordaba es que iba caminando hacia su edificio pero… ¿Logró llegar? No, no había llegado, casi estaba segura de eso. Entonces ¿Quién la había llevado a ese lugar?

-Creo que tenemos que hacer un reporte a la policía.-La voz de un hombre le llegó a medias. Hablaban de la policía y un reporte, ¿De que reporte hablarían? –Sus heridas son algo graves, a demás de que al parecer fue violada.

La voz sonaba algo preocupada.

Los ojos de ella comenzaron a abrirse un poco, pero su visión era borrosa. Todo era de color blanco y podía notar la figura de tres personas, al parecer dos hombres por su tamaño y una mujer.

-Tenemos que esperar a que ella despierte para poder hacer algo al respecto. No creo que tarde demasiado. –Respondió la voz de otro hombre, un poco mas grave que la otra.-De cualquier forma dudo que quiera hacer una denuncia.

-Se mira tan pequeña, a lo mucho 18. –Esa voz era de mujer, era como música tranquila, de un tono algo agudo.

-La vida es a veces demasiado dura.-Dijo la primera voz.

Y realmente no tenía ni idea de cuanta razón tenía al respecto.

Intentando moverse en la cama, la chica soltó una gruñido ahogado pero audible, que alerto a los presentes de que se encontraba –al parecer- despierta.

Sentía la boca reseca y la garganta le ardía. Su vista trataba de enfocar a su alrededor, y por suerte ya lograba ver con mayor claridad, solo obstruida un poco por la brillante luz de esa habitación.

-Trate de no hacer esfuerzos señorita y respire tranquilamente o se hará daño.

Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron un poco se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la habitación de un hospital y a su lado izquierdo se encontraba un hombre rubio con bata de doctor que la miraba con ojos preocupados. Reconocía su voz, fue el que dijo que había que llamar a la policía; un escalofrío recorrió su piel haciendo que jadeara un poco de dolor al mismo tiempo.

-Yo… no… po… policía…-Su garganta estaba demasiado reseca y su mente parecía no querer formar una oración coherente.

Segundos después sintió contra sus labios algo. Giró su rostro y observo como una joven de facciones finas y cabello corto rebelde de un negro intenso de más o menos su edad, la cual tenía entre sus manos un vaso con popote. Eso era lo que había sentido en sus labios.

-Toma algo, te hará bien.

Tomó a borbotones tratando de ser lo más cuidadosa posible, pero solo logró atragantarse con el agua y toser. El pecho dolía horrores.

-Yo… -Tratando de que su cerebro no le fallara de nuevo, primero formulo la pregunta en su cerebro y con voz pastosa la expreso despacio.- ¿Qué hago… aquí?

-Mi hijo la encontró en medio de la calle desmayada. –Con la cabeza me indico donde se encontraba el susodicho. Era un joven de tez blanca, al igual que sus acompañantes, cabello castaño cobrizo desordenado y ojos verdes.- Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen.

La expresión de el doctor trataba de ser neutra pero sus ojos parecían intrigados, tratando de completar un rompecabezas sumamente difícil en su mente mientras me examinaba.

Ya había mirado esa expresión antes, la odiaba. Era la mirada que le daban ciertas personas que se preguntaban cómo era que una jovencita como ella había terminado así.

Ya que ella parecía no querer decir nada más él doctor continuo.

-Tiene una costilla fracturada además de varias contusiones sobre su abdomen, brazos y espalda. También parece que recibió un golpe en el cráneo, pero no tiene fractura. Su rostro tiene varios golpes y parece que sufrió de _abuso sexual_.

Eso ultimo lo dijo casi como una pregunta. Casi le daban ganas de reír ante ese comentario ya que era obvio que no había sufrido ningún abuso sexual, si era verdad que la encontraron en la calle quería decir que iba vestida con su ropa de _trabajo_ y con ello no era difícil adivinar a que se dedicaba.

-La costilla… -Su voz todavía sonaba pastosa.-¿Cuánto tiempo…?

-Necesita un reposo de unos 60 días para que solde. –Respondió el Doctor.- Referente a…

-¿Cuánto tengo que estar aquí? –Lo interrumpió ella. Era obvio lo quería decir y no le daría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Unos cuantos días para hacerle unas radiografías y esperar los resultados de los análisis clínicos.

Cerró los ojos con cansancio soltando un suspiro de frustración. Justamente le tenía que pasar a ella eso. Ahora tendría que _descansar_ para poder recuperarse y, por consiguiente, dejar de trabajar. A su jefe no le haría nada de gracia.

-En un momento vendrá la enfermera a tomar sus datos y checarla. Yo regreso después.

Después de eso, el doctor y su hijo salieron de la habitación.

Al parecer siempre algo iba mal, siempre puede ir peor. Y ese era uno de esos casos, primero le cancela su cliente inicial y se lo cambian por el bastardo que la golpeo, y ahora se encontraba en un hospital en el cual posiblemente llamarían a la policía, y por consiguiente terminaría recluida algunos días o meses en prisión, o mejor tal vez terminaría en el sistema de nuevo. Sencillamente genial.

-Necesitas algo?

Esa pregunta la hiso recordar a la joven que le había dado de beber. Ella se había quedado en la habitación y la miraba con cara consternada.

-Nada, gracias.

-Mi nombre es Alice Cullen.

La miro fijamente durante un rato tratando de pensar en que contestarle. No tenia ánimos ni fuerza para mantener una conversación por lo que solo trato de hacer un gesto con la cabeza y cerró los ojos esperando que Alice desapareciera.

El silencio se hiso presente en la habitación. Era algo agradable y tranquilo.

Los brazos de Morfeo la llevaron a la inconsciencia, a un mundo de oscuridad y paz que solo en ahí podía obtener.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**_ Locura que ronda desde hace tiempo en mi mente. No tengo nada en concreto sobre este fic por lo que no pometo demasiada rapidez._

_Me encontraba leyendo un fic SasuSaku en el que pense que Sasuke era demasiado no Sasuke y pense 'quedaria mejor si fuera Edward' así que aqui estoy intentando hacer algo con esta pareja. _

_Muchas ideas en mente, locuras de ultimo momento. _

**.**

La felicidad no es algo que buscamos... es algo que creamos. MiCorazonCrudo

**.**

**Miisa-chan w/h**


End file.
